Melt
by Metamorcy
Summary: Two-shot. Tsuna has had many things happen to him over his life, mafia, dangerous babies, etc, etc, but getting stuck in a room with Hibari? That’s new… HibariXTsuna 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Melt

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** HibariXTsuna 1827

**Summary:** Two-shot. Tsuna has had many things happen to him over his life, mafia, dangerous babies, etc, etc, but getting stuck in a room with Hibari? That's new…

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

**N/A:** Well this is my first try on this pairing and it probably won't be the last. I hope I got the personalities right…I think Hibari is a little off though…

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

* * *

Tsuna hated violence, he hated blood. He hated a lot of things actually.

But he wasn't stupid.

Well…only in math, science…actually a lot of academic things.

But he knew there were times fighting couldn't be avoided, he knew that. He also had to protect those dear to him, whether they wanted it or not. That's why he fought and that the _only_ reason. It wasn't for power, money, or anything else.

Most people that knew him would know that. It was obvious.

But there were a few people that knew how to get under his skin and make him do things he usually wouldn't.

Rokudo Mukuro was one of them.

Byakuran was included.

And then there was Hibari Kyoya.

Though they were on the same side, Tsuna got irritated at the older teen most often. He never showed it to anyone but he did. For once, he would like nothing more than to knock the perfect down a few pegs, however, it was too dangerous.

He'd rather not risk getting bitten to death afterwards. Too much trouble and probably wouldn't be worth it in the end. He knew for a fact that Hibari would hunt him down if he tried anything and then kill him. This happened too often when he saw other people get on the perfect's nerves and he rather not be one of them.

So in the end, Tsuna couldn't do anything. He just had to take it as it came. What else could he do…

"Yeah, what else _could_ I do…" Tsuna sighed, talking to himself as he gathered his school materials into his bag. Reborn was currently sleeping, the familiar bubble blowing. The hitman had only woken up to hit him then went back to sleep immediately after. The brunet, once finished, left his bedroom, already unhappy about going to school. He just hoped that he wouldn't get picked on today. He knew that Gokuderu and Yamamoto would protect him and he appreciated it but the moment they left him alone, the bullies would come out until his friends returned. Sometimes they didn't come back at all, leaving him to fend off his bullies.

Of course, Tsuna wouldn't tell on those that bullied him and could forget it over time. He didn't want to get his friends in trouble for defending him. But sometimes he wished that someone would be able to protect him continuously whether or not they were there. It'd be nice for once. However, he knew he was hoping too much and would probably happen.

He opened the front door after saying goodbye to his mom and meet up with Gokuderu and Yamamoto, who were both waiting outside with a smile though it was evident that they had been previously arguing with each other before he arrived. Well Gokuderu was while Yamamoto just took the whole thing with a smile.

"Ready, Jyuudaime?" Gokuderu grinned, looking too cheery in the early morning. Yamamoto just laughed whole heartedly as usual.

Tsuna gave a small smile in return, this was normal for him, always the same in the morning. He was the first to head off, the others following right behind.

The walk to school wasn't that long and as they got closer, Tsuna could already feel the eyes on him. The bullies were watching him, waiting for the moment the protection left. The day passed as it usually did, him getting bad grades and getting called on by the teacher then beaten up later on.

'I know I can defend myself but I don't want to hurt anyone…' He sighed mentally, tired of the threat that haunted him. His friends were never picked on, only him, probably because he was such an easy target. And there were time when someone asked for his help, he just couldn't refuse them.

Like now…

"Sawada-san, could you help me for a moment?" A girl from class asked with a sweet smile. He had been packing up his school materials since the day had ended just a few moments ago when she caught him. It was just after he had said farewell to Yamamoto, who had to go for baseball practice, and Gokuderu, who had to go get something. This left him all by himself. He didn't recognize the girl from class but he had spotted her a few times in the hallway.

"Sure, what is it?" He replied with a nervous smile and tilted his head.

"I need to head down to the basement to grab some frozen pantries for the cafeteria ladies but some of the boxes are a little heavy and someone needs to hold the door open. It locks automatically when it closes." She said sweetly, folding her arms behind her back. "Honestly I would have asked someone else but strangely they all refused. So in the end, I had no choice but to go to you."

"Oh, sure, yeah, I'll help you. Just lead the way." He left his stuff on his desk, planning on coming back to grab it and followed the girl out the door. He noticed how empty the hallways were, voided of people. As they walk around the school, he couldn't help but notice that someone was following them but didn't mention it. The person made it obvious since their shadow would reveal his or her location. He hoped nothing bad would happen at the end of this. She led the way down the stairs and through a couple of doors until they came up to a large one. The door was made of thick metal and was cold to the touch. He could feel a flow of cold air coming from underneath the door and shivered at it. Reaching forward, Tsuna tapped the door with his knuckles and heard the sound echo across the hallway. "I've never been down here before."

"Only certain people are allowed down here so they are the only ones that know. I usually help the cafeteria ladies so that's the only reason for me." The girl turned to his direction but wasn't looking at him but behind. There had been a soft noise at that moment that was sounded familiarly like a footstep. Tsuna noticed it as well but kept quiet on the matter. He had a bad feeling on this, as much as he wanted to run away at this moment, he couldn't bring his legs to do so. After all, he had said he would help and he wasn't the type to back out of anything. Taking a deep breath, he nudged the girl before him to continue. The classmate stepped towards the door and slid a card into the security box, yanking it open once the red light turned green. A burst of cold air hit them instantly and Tsuna shivered once more from it. Rubbing his arms to keep himself warm, he was luckily wearing his long sleeve uniform or else he might have started sneezing. His eyes went to the little light that had the temperature readings, 40 degrees Fahrenheit.

"That's not very cold. Shouldn't it be around 0 degrees to keep things frozen?" Tsuna asked, looking at the girl cautiously.

"That would be the freezer, this is the refrigerator. They put stuff in here to thaw or for instant use. It's easier this way for them." She pointed into the distance to a couple of boxes were located. They were all stacked on top of each other, duck tape sealing them shut. "Those are what I need, could you get them for me? About six of them. I'll hold the door open for you and please hurry, it's really cold in here."

"Okay." He really didn't need to be told twice on that one, it _was_ cold. Tsuna stepped in cautiously, still feeling the sense of dread in his stomach. Sometimes he really was _too_ nice.

"What are you doing here?"

A sharp voice cut the air, freezing the two teens into place, more than the icy air. Tsuna instantly recognized the voice and turned to his cloud guardian, the only person that would have that much venom in his tone. The girl squeaked loudly and jumped back, pressing against the door. She held onto the door in fear, shaking.

"H-Hibari-san…W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered, gripping the metal tightly.

The black-haired teen glared and reached behind to grab his metal tonfas. Both students stepped back in fright and swallowed thickly.

"H-Hibari-san! Please stop!" Tsuna raised up his hands, getting the other's attention. "We weren't doing anything wrong. We were just getting some boxes for the cafeteria. We were asked to do this."

The cloud guardian halted at that and relaxed his structure, looking somewhat satisfied with that answer. He glared at both Tsuna and the girl before heading inside into the cold. He went to the side against a gray wall and leaned against it. His arms were folded and the tonfas were hidden behind his jacket. The two students didn't move at first, staring at the perfect questionably, scared of what to do. Weren't they going to get bitten? Hibari noticed the stares. "Well? Aren't you supposed to working? I'm going to watch you just in case you're lying."

This snapped the two out of their daze and Tsuna rushed forward to get the boxes. Hibari stood to the side, watching with a firm glare. Strangely, Hibird wasn't with the perfect, it was kinda odd not to see the yellow fluff ball for once, singing and flying around. The brunet stepped up to a box and tried to lift it up but he only managed to do so slightly by a couple of inches. He couldn't help but think of how pathetic he looked since he couldn't even lift up one of the boxes with ease.

Then a cry came, bringing the two males to the door. Tsuna dropped the box he had been holding, landing close to his feet, while Hibari narrowed his eyes at the scene. A figure was standing behind the girl with a wide grin and then three more appeared. The female instantly ran away but the others remained where they were at, holding the door before closing it. Tsuna made a squeak at realizing his position and raced forward, hoping and praying that he would be able to stop the shutting door but it was too late. "Hey! Wait!" He called out, pounding on the metal.

Did he really have such bad luck?

He looked at the door then to Hibari.

Apparently so.

He stopped pounding on the door to sigh in defeat and glanced over to where Hibari was at. The perfect didn't seem scared at all that they had been trapped in the refrigerator and if he was, he didn't show it. What made Tsuna all more confused was why Hibari had allowed them to get trapped in the first place? It was kinda…odd.

'Maybe Hibari-san got scared? No, that's impossible…' Tsuna sighed, blinking his large caramel eyes. "Hibari-san, how are we going to get out?"

"We wait." The cloud guardian grumbled, folding his arms and glared at the door. It was obvious that he was going to bite to death the people that dared to do such a thing. He was just holding the sensation in so he could savor it later. Tsuna suddenly pitied the culprits, they probably hadn't known that Hibari had followed them in. That was the only reason he could think of. No one was stupid enough to try and attack the perfect, that was suicidal.

"How's anyone going to find us? Did you tell anyone?" The brunet went closer to the other seeing as being near the door wasn't doing him any good. He kept a distance, thinking that he sees some dark aura surrounding the older teen. He shivered slightly from the cold and blew warm air into his fingers to keep them warm.

"No."

Tsuna groaned and looked around the place, hoping to find an exit elsewhere but there wasn't another door. Just one and it was locked. He really did have shitty luck. He looked at Hibari and noticed that he wasn't shivering at all. "Aren't you cold?"

"No."

'Of all people to get stuck with it had to be the most violent person in the world…Even Mukuro would make better company…No, wait, I take that back. Hibari-san is better than him…No…I think they are on the same level…' Tsuna grumbled mentally and went to the wall that Hibari was leaning against and slid down it, folding his body together to keep warm. He was cold, no, freezing. Even though he had his uniform on, it wasn't enough to keep him from shivering.

He didn't notice the movement beside him until he felt something brush against his side and shoulder. The brunet blinked curiously, looking over to the perfect beside him. Hibari still had his arms folded and a puff of steam escaped his lips.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna's warm fingers touched the fabric of the black jacket suddenly concerned about the safety of his cloud guardian.

"It's getting colder…"

Tsuna blinked and looked at the temperature gauge. It was now 38 degrees, 2 less than when they had come in. He rubbed his legs to keep them warm.

Before he realized it, an arm draped behind his back and gripped his shoulders, pulling him in closer. Tsuna blinked in confusion, startled by the sudden action and looked up at Hibari. The gray eyes were staring back and his expression was as it normally was, cold and aloof. But the sudden warmth from the action made him stop shivering, that he was grateful for. His head was touching Hibari's left shoulder and his fingers were resting on his own legs, still wondering what was going on.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna, though appreciative for the extra warmth, was finding it strange. It wasn't going to come back to haunt him was it?

"Be quiet, Herbivore." The perfect glared, silencing the brunet and making him flinch at how scary the man was looking. Tsuna stared at the metal floor to avoid the menacing eyes. There was a faint blush on his cheeks but he wasn't sure if it was because of Hibari or the cold that was feeling like it was biting his skin. But he knew what it was getting darker at every passing moment. The temperature had gone down another degree. Suddenly, Hibari broke the silence. "Move."

Tsuna shifted a little and felt a little lost when Hibari pulled away. But he jumped to the side when the perfect began taking off his black jacket. "Ah! What are you doing?! You'll freeze!"

A glare from the other shut him up instantly.

Hibari continued in taking off his jacket and tossed it to the side before reaching over to the brunet. Tsuna gasped as he was shoved over and closed his eyes for a second. He was going to get killed, this was how he was going to die. How horrible…

Pain never came and instead he felt himself getting caught and moved around, feeling warm fingers on his body. It was ticklish and made goose bumps appear beneath his clothes. Then he was pushed back and landed into something soft behind his back. When Tsuna deemed it was safe, he opened his eyes, blinking curiously, and looked back.

His face darkened in color.

He was settled between Hibari's legs with the arms wrapped around his body tightly.

"H-H-Hibari-san!? What are you doing?!" Tsuna tried to get free from the grip but the perfect wouldn't let go. The glare he was getting was enough to make him go still. 'Why is this happening to me?!' Those words repeated in his head continuously and couldn't tear his gaze away from the other.

"Stay still, its warmer this way." Hibari growled, reaching over with one hand to grab his jacket and tossed it over their bodies. It was big enough to cover Tsuna and most of himself except for his back, which was touching the cold wall.

"Why?…Why are you doing this?" The sky guardian asked curiously, looking up to meet the gray eyes. Sure, it was a lot warmer this way but it left him confused and frightened all at once. This was definitely out of character for Hibari, _really_. The perfect hated crowding so why was he allowing Tsuna to get so close? It didn't make any sense to the smaller teen. Though the gesture was nice and he couldn't help but snuggle closer to the warmth, it left him scared.

Hibari just growled as an answer.

The other flinched, turning away to stared at the ground before him. He waited for a few moments for the teen behind him to cool off before trying again with a smile. "Thanks…"

The gray eyes widened slightly and twisted away, refusing to look at the other in the eye. For a moment, Tsuna thought he had seen a tint of red on Hibari's cheeks from the reflection of the metal.

'No…impossible. It's just the cold getting to him.'

They remained in their position for an hour. The temperature didn't drop as fast and it took a while for it to go down. Tsuna was glad for that. It was warm being next to the perfect and he was tempted to fall asleep. 'It'd be nice if he could act like this more often than beating me up…' He shifted slightly, bringing himself so his shoulders were against the other and leaned in closer, his head resting on the shoulder blades. His eyelids felt heavy and slowly drifted off without realizing it. He could hear the faint sound of Hibari's heart beating ad it lulled him in deeper.

"Herbivore…" The cloud guardian looked down, noticing that Tsuna had stilled and that the breathing had lightened up. He blinked curiously, examining over the sleeping figure on his legs. Sighing, he pulled his jacket closer. He wasn't really sure what made him do this in the first place. Hibari knew he was being too nice but even if it hurt his pride, it was too warm to move away. It was…nice. He held the body closer to his own and leaned against the head, feeling the gently touches of the spiky hair. It tickled him softly along his neck.

'They're late…' Hibari growled to himself, wondering when the Disciplinary Committee was going to notice his absent. He wouldn't be amazed if the herbivore's group wasn't making a mess already since Tsuna had been missing for a while.

There was a faint sound, muffled out, coming from behind the door. Hibari blinked and tried to listen into it. It was the sound of the school song. He smirked.

Looks like Hibird had found the others.

He looked down at Tsuna and grumbled. He'd have to get up eventually and he actually didn't want to. It was strange and brand new to him. The sleeping figure looked almost…angelic to his eyes, the way the lips were slightly parted and how the eyelashes curled upward. Sighing at the reluctance of what he had to do, he slowly pulled Tsuna away, putting his jacket back on, and lifted the still sleeping teen into his arms, carrying him in the bridal style. Hibari felt the brunet shiver in his arms and took note of the temperature, 36 degrees. His shoes clicked against the metal ground as he went over to the door and waited for it to open. Hibari didn't have to wait long as he heard a short beep sound, meaning the door was now open, just as he reached it. The song was louder than before and then Hibird came fluttering out at the opening, flapping in the cold air, and landed onto his hair. It squeaked his name a few times and sang a little longer before going silent, peering down at Tsuna with his black eyes.

"Boss?!" Kusakabe came running out into view. "You okay?"

"Fine." Hibari passed by his second in command and the rest of the Committee, who were all staring at him and Tsuna. He gave a glare at them and they turned away soon after. He wandered away from the group and when he was certain no one was nearby, he stopped. Hibari shook his head at the warmth of the hallway and the sun that was coming through the glass windows. It was good to get out of the cold, though he would have enjoyed being in it a little longer. His gray eyes looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and continued walking, heading towards the reference room. There was a couch there where he could leave the teen before he went out and get back at those people that would dare go against him. Oh, he was going to have fun today.

As he marched, Hibird flew down and landed into Tsuna's hair, nestling into the soft brown locks. It made a comfortable squeak. The cloud guardian raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the two before looking back up. The place was empty since it was long after school.

Hibari opened the door to the room and gently placed the sky guardian on the couch. He hesitated but finally gave in by draping his jacket over the other. Hibird fluttered a little at the drop before shifting slightly and nuzzled back into the locks.

Now he had to wait for him to wake up…

Or he could beat up those…assholes first then head back before Tsuna can wake up. Hibari smirked. He could do that.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Melt

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** HibariXTsuna 1827

**Summary:** Tsuna has had many things happen to him over his life, mafia, dangerous babies, etc, etc, but getting stuck in a room with Hibari? That's new…

**Disclaimer:** don't own and if I did then the whole world would be filled with yaoi

**N/A:**I changed Tsuna's brown eyes to honey colored. I think it sounds better.

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

* * *

Tsuna felt like he was in heaven. It was all warm and comfortable, something he hadn't had for a while since Reborn showed up. He snuggled into the cushions and sighed blissfully. He could hear some faint shuffling in the distance but he didn't care, he didn't want to get up, not yet that is.

But wait…wasn't he in the refrigerator?

And wasn't he in Hibari's lap…

Hibari!

Tsuna shot up, knocking the jacket, which had been lying across his body, off. He looked around the room, finding himself no longer cold and in a classroom. His large honey-colored eyes turned to the person sitting at the desk, going over some paperwork by the looks of it.

He was in the reference room.

And there was Hibari, glowering at the papers before him. He wrote a few things on the sheet before looking up. His gray eyes were glowing dangerously and Tsuna was tempted to jump up and run the hell out of here. But his fingers clenched down on the jacket instead, still able to feel the warmth from it. He could smell Hibari's scent, a mixture of blood and spice, on the article and pull it up closer to his body. Not sure what made him do it what he did next but he did and regrettably stood up from his comfy spot. He held onto the jacket for dear life and went around the desk, taking small quiet steps. Hibari watched him carefully, Hibird as well, tilting his head to the side.

Slowly, Tsuna slid the jacket onto the owner, covering up the white undershirt. "Thanks…" He gave a soft smile and backed away. "Well, I better get going."

Hibari didn't say anything and watched as the brunet left, closing the door behind him. He remained where he was seated and reached up, pulling his jacket closer. He could faintly smell Tsuna's sweet scent mixed with his own on it. It was a pleasant smell and was soft to his nose. The jacket was warm from body heat and the shivers he had previously been hiding because of the temperature of the room went away. Hibird squeaked and hopped off his head, deciding that the shoulders were better.

He froze when he realized what he was doing. His fingers dug into the palm of his hands and turned away from his jacket, trying to get back to work. 'Something has to be wrong with me…'

But no matter how much he tried to get his thoughts cleared, it kept coming back to Tsuna.

Tsuna and his smiling face.

Hibari growled to himself but there was a faint tint of red on his cheeks. 'Damn…'

* * *

Throughout school the next day, Tsuna's mind would drift to the moments he had Hibari had been together and no matter what he used to keep himself busy, they somehow went back. To think he had used the perfect as a pillow and then get carried to the reference room without getting hit or woken up. It was so embarrassing…and kinda romantic. Tsuna slammed his head into the desk at that thought. Things were starting to get out of hand, he knew that, but his lips were sealed. He wouldn't dare tell anyone about what had happened, not even Reborn, who had been trying to force it out once he returned home. Tsuna was going to take this secret to his grave. Plus, he doubted that Hibari would let him live if news got around.

He sighed and looked around the classroom. His eyes widened when he spotted a couple of missing desks, about four or five of them. It was obvious about what had happened to them. 'I hope Hibari-san doesn't hurt them too much.'

"Juudaime, is something wrong?" Gokuderu asked, leaning to the side from his desk, whispering.

Tsuna blinked and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, just thinking about something."

With that, the storm guardian looked satisfied but he was still curious about his bosses' behavior. But Juudaime's word was law to him and he wasn't planning on going back on it anytime soon. Yamamoto shot the brunet a look as well but didn't say anything since he was too far away unless he wanted to get in trouble. Tsuna tried to look like he was working and when the teacher turned to their direction, he would scribble into his notebook but it was a bunch of nonsense and doodles. Gokuderu was working hard as always, taking down everything the teacher wrote and more.

Tsuna didn't want to listen anymore and glanced out the window to the front area of the school. He just stared when suddenly a figure started walking towards the front entrance. He recognized the short black hair and the flapping black jacket as Hibari. The little speck of yellow known as Hibird was fluttering around in circles, probably singing the school anthem. The rest of the committee wasn't far behind but was keeping a distance from their boss.

The perfect paused at the gate and turned back to the group that was following him. Tsuna watched with interest as the group spread out into different directions, covering the whole field. That was until Hibari looked up and spotted him.

For a second, Tsuna had thought that it was impossible. He was too high up and there was darkened glass between them. But when the perfect continued to stand there, staring at his direction, he was starting to doubt that idea. He looked around his classroom and noticed that everyone's attention was on the board and looked back at Hibari, who hadn't budged from his spot. Hesitatingly, after peaking at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking, he waved at the other with a soft smile.

This seemed to create a reaction. Hibari folded his arms and turned away. But then he looked back, nodded, and walked off, a couple from the committee following right behind. Tsuna blinked, his cheeks heating up, and twisted away after knowing Hibari was gone. His eyes drifted to his desk and felt his heart pounding uncontrollably.

'What's going on with me?' He thought absently. 'And Hibari-san is acting weird too…I didn't do anything embarrassing around him, did I?' His expression changed to fear but then softened. 'But if he was angry, he would have come after me long ago so why is he acting like this? It's almost as if he's being…kind…'

Tsuna stared at the piece of paper before him, deep in thought.

* * *

"Hey, Juudaime, what happened to you yesterday?" Gokuderu asked on their way from class. School had just ended and people were beginning to leave the building, saying goodbye to friends and classmates. Some stood around outside and talked while others were gathering together to walk perhaps to one's house or another's or to a store.

Tsuna looked up at the silver-haired teen and just shrugged his shoulders. He tried to keep his face straight, he didn't want anyone to find out what had happened yesterday, even if he wasn't all too clear on it. "Nothing happened yesterday."

"Oh, come on, Tsuna. Reborn said that you were late last night. Why was that?" Yamamoto grinned, carrying his baseball bat on one shoulder. Today he had no practice, which he was glad for since that meant more time with his friends. Plus, it was a nice day out.

At those words, the brunet flinched. He cursed inside his head, Reborn had told them. That wasn't good and he was pretty sure that they had seen him jump at the mentioning. They looked at him in anticipation and kept silent to hear.

"Well?"

"It's nothing, alright." Tsuna walked a little faster and was almost out of the building when someone called his name. He was tempted to ignore it and continue on saying that he had never heard it but the voice seemed a little…upset. He slowly turned around, knowing he was going to regret it, looking down the entrance hallway towards the person that was running towards him. Yamamoto and Gokuderu looked between each other than to the person. Tsuna sighed, this was going to tell his friends that something was _definitely_ going on. "Kusakabe-san? What is it?"

"Did something happen between you and the Kyouya-san yesterday?" Kusakabe asked, stepping closer, whispering to Tsuna since he didn't want anyone else to hear. The crowds in the hallways broke apart at his appearance and disappeared, not wanting to get involved.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna blinked.

"Well, he's been acting strangely today. He seems so distant even when he was fighting, he kept looking away back towards the school. And he seemed so deep in thought. It's very unusual."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Gokuderu asked, standing in front of Tsuna protectively. He didn't know what was going on and as much as he would like to know, he had to protect his boss no matter what. Yamamoto was at the side, watching the conversation as it went. Some people in the hallway stared but didn't stay long.

Kusakabe was about to reply when Tsuna did.

"Alright, I'll go. Is Hibari-san in his office?"

"Juudaime!" Gokuderu yelled then continued. "I'll go with you!"

Tsuna looked at his two friends/guardians and shook his head. "No, its okay. I think I'll go alone. Thanks for the offer though." He stepped away from the two, smiling. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

This didn't seem to lighten the darkened mood in the area. Both friends were worried about Tsuna's safety knowing Hibari's habit of beating people up.

"Tsuna, when you get home, call us alright? If he does do anything to you, don't hesitate to tell us, alright?" Yamamoto smiled and patted the sky guardian on the back.

"Don't worry I know how to run. I don't think I'll be staying very long either." Tsuna smiled again, walking away with Kusakabe at his side. When he turned the corner, looking back the whole to make sure the others weren't following him, he weakened his smile and stared worriedly ahead. Honestly, he was scared…more like scared shitless. His fingers shook at the thought of meeting Hibari. Kusakabe didn't say a word on Tsuna's shaky appearance and stopped once they got far enough.

"Sawada-san, I'm going to head back to the others, okay? I can't leave my post or Kyouya-san will be angry." The older teen nodded in apology, hoping for everything to go for the best. It had too. He kept that in mind as he marched back, leaving Tsuna alone in the hallway. The brunet sighed in fear and gripped his clothes to help straighten himself as he walked.

The door of doom was coming up fast. He checked behind a few more times to make sure he wasn't being followed and knocked on the reference room door. The hallway was completely empty around this area, voided of people, even the Disciplinary Committee didn't dare come here unless it was something important. His shuffling seemed to echo and he knocked gently on the door again, waiting for a voice in return. For a while, he stood there.

'Maybe he's not in…' Tsuna thought to himself but decided to enter anyway. He opened the door carefully, peeking inside to see if there was any metal flying his way. When it was clear, he opened it wider to let his body in. His eyes trailed over the area, first the floor then to the couch slowly moving upward. He spotted Hibari standing by the window, looking out into the distance. The perfect had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard Tsuna entering nor the knocks from before.

"Hibari-san?" The brunet called out.

At his name, the black-haired teen snapped his head up in surprise then turned to the other in the room. His eyes were slightly wide before narrowing them, stepping away from the glass, arms folded neatly across his chest. "Herbivore, what are you doing here? School has ended already."

Tsuna flinched at the harsh tone. "Well, I came to see you."

"See me?" Hibari looked surprised at that then narrowed his eyes further. "Why?"

"Ah, well…" The sky guardian squeaked out. He didn't want Kusakabe to get in trouble for telling him this. "I was told that you weren't feeling well."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna sighed, this wasn't going to be easy and collapsed onto the same couch he had been lying on yesterday. He deemed it was safe to stay since Hibari hadn't threatened him yet. "Then why were you staring out the window just now? You didn't even notice me when I came in either. And why did you look at me from the gates?"

Hibari tensed and looked away, not saying a word.

The brunet noticed the reaction and knew that this was going to happen. "Hibari-san, is there anything I can do for you? Everyone's worried, _I'm_ worried…so I want to be able to help you."

The perfect didn't budge. It was more like he didn't want to move.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna stood up, suddenly feeling brave and went closer to the other. He had to look up to see the face since the perfect was taller and blinked his large honey eyes. The darker eyes that were staring at the ground beyond the window were swimming in confusion. "Hibari-san, what's wrong?"

"Don't you have something better to do? Those herbivores of yours are probably looking for you." The cloud guardian grumbled, glaring at the brunet.

"They know I'm here with you." Tsuna smiled weakly, getting closer. He leaned forward, getting their faces close. "Kusakabe-san was even worried about you, you know. And if he's worried then there's something definitely wrong. Come on, I may not be able to help at all, but I can at least listen."

Hibari sighed, not about to give in completely and kept himself strong. But the pouting and pleading look Tsuna kept sending him would break anyone's will. He weakened a little under the gaze. "I'm just confused about something but I've already figured it out."

"Really?!" Tsuna perked up at this. "What is it?!"

The perfect stared at the hopeful younger teen before taking a deep breath, sighing loudly. He might as well try and get it over with. "This." Hibari pulled further away from the wall and closed off the distance between them. He placed a hand along Tsuna's right shoulder to hold the other still, not wanting Tsuna to try and run away. Their lips brushed gently at first before Hibari shoved the rest of the way and tilted his head to the side.

The honey eyes widened at the sudden touch and froze up. But he didn't resist, he didn't move at all. All he did was stare ahead in shock, feeling the warmth on his own lips, feeling how nice they were… The touch was soft and careful, almost gentle. No, it _was_ gentle. Tsuna could feel the warm breath from the nose brush against his skin. Then it was gone.

The cloud guardian retracted.

Then the impossible happened.

Hibari was blushing, it wasn't a full face one like Tsuna would usually do but it was a light tint on the cheeks. The sky guardian opened his lips slightly, still able to feel the tingling on his own and continued to stare. The hands were still on his shoulders and made no movement whatsoever. Slowly, it dawned onto him. That had been his first kiss and with a guy too!

Suddenly, he was blushing and he would have fainted if Hibari's stern gaze didn't keep him up straight. His fingers twitched, fiddling with each other to get his thoughts together. He had basically stopped functioning because of one single kiss that had taken his breath away. Tsuna blushed harder. 'What am I thinking?! I like Kyoko-chan! Not Hibari-san! But…but…he's not so…' His eyes drifted to the older teen, who was waiting for a response.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, something else beat him to it.

"Juudaime! Are you there!?"

'Gokuderu-kun?' Tsuna blinked then sighed, he should have seen this coming. Though, he hadn't been expecting the storm guardian to come in at the _wrong_ time or right time? It didn't matter at the moment. The banging on the door got louder and finally slammed opened, revealing Gokuderu all flustered. He must have run all the way back from home. "What are you doing here, Gokuderu-kun?"

"I can't leave you here alone with him! And I need to make sure that you're safe at all costs!" He looked proud of himself, standing there in the doorway, all disheveled. Tsuna sighed again, deeper this time, and turned to Hibari, who was back to normal and was inching towards his tonfas. Tsuna panicked at that.

"Ah! Gokuderu-kun, I'm coming right now so go ahead first. I'll be right behind you." Tsuna edged the storm guardian out the door, trying to avoid a conflict between the two that would definitely end in bloodshed. He didn't need that right now. "I promise, I'll be right out, okay?"

The moment Gokuderu was away from sight, he stepped towards Hibari, finding new courage to go against the stronger teen, and leaned forward when they were close enough. He hesitatingly kissed the right cheek, it was just a short peck before pulling back. His own cheeks were red and smiled brightly, eyes closed, and left the room, running to get to Gokuderu before the silver-haired teen decided to come back. Tsuna talked to the storm guardian out in the hallway as if nothing had happened and willed his blush away.

Hibari, on the other hand, reached up to touch that exact spot where Tsuna's lips had touched. His fingers sent chills down his spine and his eyes narrowed. He blinked a few times and then the red tint returned and turned away from the door after making sure to close and lock it. His eyes faced the window, able to see his reflection from the glass looking back. He growled at it since he could see his face but it didn't help his cheeks. As he continued to look out, he caught sight of the two teens leaving and watched as they talked so carefree.

Then Tsuna paused, rotating around towards Hibari's direction. He had a soft smile on and waved lightly before heading back to Gokuderu's side.

The perfect almost waved back but didn't. Instead, he smiled in return.

A small gentle smile.

The herbivore wasn't too bad.

Not bad at all.

* * *

Complete! I tell you, complete! Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
